Out of Control
by XFH12147
Summary: Kouji is the only one with a beast spirit but he can't control it of devolve back to his regular self. Can Izumi help him or will Kouji be stuck in his beast spirit form forever?Kouzumi
1. Beast Spirit

A/N: This story is part of episode 10 but when Kouji gets his beast   
spirit but can't control it or devolve from Garmmon. Also gotsumon   
isn't going to be in this one. Before I forget I'm using the Japanese   
names for the frontiers but I don't know if I will use the Japanese   
names for thier spirit evolved forms. I`ll let you guys choose if I   
should keep going with the Japanese names or switch to the English   
names.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kouji saw his beast spirit and took his d-scanner (d-tector) and   
aimed it toward the spirit. A path of light came out of the d-scanner   
and the spirit went into in.  
  
Kouji held his d-scanner out with the beast spirit showing and....  
  
"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!" Kouji shouted as he slashed the ring   
of beast spirit code against his d-scanner.  
  
Codes of the beast spirit surrounded him and ripped his cloths. Then   
the armor of Garmmon came next to him in place and transformed him into  
the white armored wolf digimon with blades on it's back.  
  
"GARMMON!" it said, and gave a long howl.  
  
Everyone looked at Garmmon in amazement.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be first to get a beast spirit," said   
Takuya.  
  
"Now Kouji has enough power to defeat Gigasmon," said Izumi.  
  
"Yea," said Tomoki.  
  
Garmmon extended his blades and put his wheels down. Then he started   
moving really fast, but kept hitting the sides of the hills because he   
couldn't control his spirit yet.  
  
"Huh? This won't be so hard after all," said Gigasmon after seeing   
Garmmon.  
  
Gigasmon ran toward Garmmon. Garmmon saw him coming and started running  
at him. They were both running toward each other until they met, and   
then came a large explosion.  
  
"KOUJI!" Izumi and Tomoki screamed.  
  
After at the smoke cleared they all saw Garmmon standing on the edge  
of the cliff.  
  
"Kouji-kun, you did it," shouted Izumi.  
  
Garmmon looked at the others and growled. He extended his blades and   
put the wheels behind his paws down. Then he started to go toward the  
others at full speed.  
  
"What does Kouji think he is doing?" said Takuya.  
  
Garmmon got closer.  
  
"Everyone jump out of the way," said Takuya.  
  
They all jumped to either their left or right to dodge Garmmon`s   
attack.  
  
"Has he gone crazy? Attacking his friends," said Junpei.  
  
Garmmon opened his mouth and energy went into it.  
  
"Uh-oh, I think you guys better spirit evolve," said Bokomon.  
  
"But I don't have a d-scanner" said Neemon.  
  
"Not you ya ninny, I mean them," said Bokomon and he snapped Neemons   
pants.  
  
"All right guys, now or never!" said Takuya.  
  
"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" they all shouted and scanned their spirit code.  
  
"Agnimon!"  
  
"Chakmon!"  
  
"Fairymon!"(Izumi's spirit didn't get stolen)  
  
"Blitzmon!"  
  
Garmmon fired his solar laser at them. They all fired their attacks but  
it wasn't strong enough to stop Garmmon's solar laser and the laser hit  
them sending them flying. Then Garmmon howled again and walked slowly   
toward Agunimon, who was the closest one. All of them tried to get up,  
but was too badly hurt. Garmmon put one paw on Agunimon's chest and   
pushed him into the ground.  
  
"Ahh!" Agunimon kept saying each time he was pushed.  
  
Fairymon got up on her feet and tackled Garmmon to the floor. After   
getting hit Garmmon jumped on Fairymon, who changed back to Izumi. He  
was about to fire a solar laser at her but stopped.  
  
******************^Inside Garmmon-Kouji`s thoughts^********************  
  
I could finally get a clear view. I saw Izumi under me. She looked   
like she was scared of something. I felt something forming in my mouth.  
I knew what she was afraid of. Me firing my laser at her. I slowly got   
off her. What was I about to do? Hurt my friends. But wait if they   
were my friends why did they spirit evolve. Uh... my head hurts. I took  
a quick glance at the others. They all looked in pain. Did I do that   
to them? I think I should leave.   
  
**********************^A couple of minutes before^*********************   
  
Garmmon froze and didn't fire his laser.  
  
"Kouji-kun.." Izumi said kind of scared and looked into his golden   
yellow eyes.  
  
Izumi could tell he was trying to control his beast spirit as best as   
he could but he wasn't strong enough. She could have sworn she saw a   
tear in his eyes and wanted to help him badly but didn't know how to.   
  
Garmmon stepped off Izumi and looked at her and the others. Then   
shook in pain and gave a howl. After a minute he opened his eyes   
and backed away with a guilty face. He turned around and ran into the   
forest as fast as he could.  
  
"Wait Kouji!" shouted Izumi getting up, but she was too late. Garmmon   
was out of site.  
  
The others de-digivolved and stood up.  
  
(I'm going to write some of the words in Japanese so if you don't   
understand just go to the bottom of the page for the translations)  
  
"Oy Izumi-chan daisha vu?" asked Junpei.  
  
"Hai," said Izumi.  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Tomoki.  
  
"I guess the best thing to do now is to get some rest," said Takuya.   
  
Everyone got some giant leaves and fell asleep on them except Izumi.   
She was sitting down against a tree looking up at the dark blue sky.  
  
****************************^Izumi's thoughts^*************************  
  
I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was filled up with questions. Why   
didn't Garmmon finish me off with his attack? Was Kouji able to control  
his beast spirit then? Why did Kouji run off into the forest? I needed  
an answer. At least the sky looks peaceful with it's bright stars   
shinning. Some how it reminds me of something but I don't know what. I  
think I should go look for Kouji.   
  
***************************^Back to the story^*************************  
  
Izumi got up and started walking into the forest that was now pitch   
black because it was night time. As she got deeper into the forest, the  
more scared she got, so she tried call for Kouji to see if he could   
hear her.  
  
"Kouji! Garmmon!" Izumi shouted over and over again.  
  
After a while of shouting she stopped because she was tired.  
  
*****************************^Over to Kouji^***************************  
  
Garmmon was laying down on the hard, cold floor with his eyes closed.   
He wasn't sleeping though, just lost in thought. Then for no reason he  
got up and put his blades down and use speed star to cut down all the  
trees in his path. After he cut down about twenty trees he stopped and  
used solar laser to burn them all and made a small, but large smoothed  
surface area. He then got the weird feeling of running. He ran until   
he got to the edge of a cliff where he saw a full moon. He raised his   
head and howled to it. Once he finished he said to himself,"What am I   
doing? Why can't I control myself sometimes? Uhhh... what's wrong with  
me?" He let out a loud (and I mean loud) roar.  
  
*****************************^Back to Izumi^***************************  
  
Izumi heard a faint sound that sounded like a howl then a loud roar.  
"Kouji!" she said to herself and spirit evolved into Fairymon.  
  
Fairymon flew to where she heard the roar and howl come from, to find  
Garmmon laying down. Fairymon devolved back to Izumi.  
  
"Kouji-kun!" Izumi said as she gave Garmmon a hug.   
  
Garmmon looked up to see Izumi. Kouji knew his beast spirit was going   
to hurt Izumi so he quickly got up and stepped back.  
  
"Izumi-chan, you shouldn't have come after me. I don't know what my   
beast spirit might do to you. You have to get away from me right now!"  
said Kouji. (Kouji's talking in this one. Garmmon does the growls   
and stuff like that)  
  
"No way. I can't leave you like this! You'll hurt someone or worse,   
yourself!" said Izumi.  
  
"That's why you have to go. I don't want to harm you." Kouji said,   
feeling tense because he was starting to losing control of his beast   
spirit.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. Finally Under Control or Not

A/N:Thanks for the reviews everyone here`s then next chapter. There is   
going to be a weird suprise in this one.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kouji`s beast spirit was over powering him and he lost control again.  
He started running toward Izumi and tackled her to the ground. As Kouji  
stared at Izumi ready to attack he tried to gain control again but just  
couldn`t. Izumi closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it didn`t   
come. Instead of pain it felt wet. She opened her eyes and to both of   
there suprise, Garmmon was licking her face. Garmmon`s licking started  
to tickle Izumi.   
  
"Kouji-kun cut it out that tickles" Izumi said still laughing.  
  
"I can`t, I`m not doing it" Kouji said trying to stop.  
  
Kouji`s beast spirit just wanted to play and act wild for a while that  
was why it was acting funny.  
  
"I have an idea, just go along with this" said Kouji.  
  
Garmmon hopped off Izumi and barked. Izumi giggled at that because she  
never would have thought Kouji, the lonewolf would be acting like a   
dog, and bark at her. Izumi got up walked over to Garmmon. Then rubbed  
the back of his head becuase she knew dogs liked that.  
  
Garmmon layed down, closed his eyes and kept his head up. Then nudged  
Izumi`s arm as she rubbed his head, showing that he liked it.  
  
Garmmon put his head down and yawned.   
  
Izumi yawned too because it was still very late at night. She layed   
down next to Garmmon and put her head on his armored body. Then fell   
asleep.  
  
Garmmmon devoled and turned back into Kouji. Kouji opened his eyes to   
see Izumi asleep on him and blushed a deep red. Slowly he got up and   
carried to the nearest tree, and set her down to lean against it  
without waking her up. Then stared at her closly.  
  
"How could I have done that. I almost hurt my friends, but atleast I   
know why my spirit was acting so weirdly. Still I`m not so sure I can   
control it next time this happens. I better go I`ve caused enough   
trouble for her already" thought Kouji.  
  
Kouji took his jacket off and layed it on her because he didn`t want   
her to catch a cold or something.  
  
"Arigato Izumi-chan" Kouji said and blushed becausee he said "chan" at   
the end of her name.  
  
He bent down and kissed her on the cheek lightly. Then walked off.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
This is the ending of this story. Lame right. I couldn`t think of   
anything else to end it with. Except it sounds more like a cliffhanger   
then an ending. I might continue this though because this chapter   
sounded so stupid. 


End file.
